Red Sonja: La Furia de la Guerrera
by Spidey Legend
Summary: Una aventura de nuestra favorita guerrera pelirroja Red Sonja con Kulan Gath como su principal enemigo y con la aparición especial de la Diosa Scathach. Comicverse. Serie Limitada en formato de minific. Sin Parejas. COMPLETADO.


.

* * *

***Hola a todos, sean bienvenidos a este pequeño fanfic sobre Red Sonja que he preparado y espero que les guste.**

***Al principio iban a ser tres capítulos cortos cada uno pero ahora que ya terminé el tercero decidí publicarlos todos en uno solo.**

***Como siempre, estoy abierto a sugerencias sobre mis trabajos siempre cuando sean respetuosos. Desde ya muchas gracias.**

**Disclaimer: Red Sonja no me pertenece a mí. Lo que hago es por recreación.**

* * *

**XXXXX**

* * *

"**Red Sonja, la Diablesa con Espada"**

'La Furia de la Guerrera'

* * *

**XXXXX**

'_Acto Primero_'

_09/05/2014_

**XXXXX**

* * *

**En algún lugar del Sur de Zamoria.**

**Edad Hyborean.**

**Red Sonja VS Kulan Gath.**

**R**ed Sonja no podía creerlo, herida como una animal cazada por el más terrible de los depredadores, se arrastraba por el bosque en busca de refugio. Lo que en principio era una misión fácil, resultó en una trampa de uno de sus enemigos más detestables:

Kulan Gath. El terrible hechicero alquimista sonreía maliciosamente mientras su más terrible enemiga yacía indefensa frente a sus ojos. Después de un largo tiempo, podía disfrutar de su victoria.

Kulan Gath en un principio no podía creer que ella iba a caer tan fácilmente, pero a medida que su plan llegaba a su final, todas las piezas encajaban y ahora que veía a la pelirroja en ese lamentable estado físico aunque probablemente no mental, tenía que actuar. Era el momento de su venganza.

Sonja con la ira que expresaba a través de su cuerpo maltrecho y mortalmente herido apenas podía atinar a mirar con odio a Kulan Gath quien paso a paso se acercaba lentamente hacia ella y disfrutando del momento, mientras en su camino eliminaba a los que habían sido sus secuaces en la trampa que la dejó en su actual situación.

La pelirroja nunca se rendía pero tampoco se había sentido tan abatida, débil y vulnerable. Al menos no desde aquella vez, la noche en que su familia fue masacrada y ella violada constantemente por los soldados. Aquella noche que lo cambio todo para ella, donde tras recibir el poder, renació en una exquisita criatura de orgullo femenino. Una mujer que jamás se inclinaría ante ningún hombre al menos que la venciese en una batalla justa de uno a uno.

Kulan Gath finalmente llegó a su lado y aunque ella se encontraba arrodillada en señal de derrota, su temple se mantenía. El hechicero concedía tal honor y magnitud a la belleza que se encontraba a sus pies. No podía negarlo y tras años de enfrentarla, él reconocía la grandeza de ella.

Sin embargo, era el fin. Kulan Gath sabía que tarde o temprano, uno de los dos perecería en combate. Una alegría interna que tras su astuto plan, fuese él, el que finalmente triunfaría.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía que en ese preciso momento, alguien más intervendría. Un ente de dudosa reputación por sus desconocidos poderes pero con una habilidad pocas veces vista. El secreto de este personaje era celosamente guardado y poco a poco, se desvelaría sin saber a ciencia cierta para donde depararía los acontecimientos en esta realidad.

"_Mi estimada guerrera. Tu tiempo ha terminado por ahor pero algún día regresarás y finalmente terminarás con tu tarea para la cual fuiste encomendada desde un comienzo._

La poderosa voz de Scathach no les dio lugar a ninguna réplica. Por primera vez en sus vidas, tanto la diablesa roja Sonja como Kulan Gath estaban sumidos en su estupefacción ante las palabras de la recién llegada. Ambos sabían que ya no podían decidir por sí mismos.

En un parpadeo y sin esbozar sonido alguno, la guerrera pelirroja vió la oscuridad total.

* * *

**XXXXX**

'_Acto Segundo_'

_08/06/2014_

**XXXXX**

* * *

**En algún lugar cercano a la capital de Kulan Gath.**

**Edad Hyborean.**

**Red Sonja VS Kulan Gath.**

**R**ed Sonja estaba furiosa. Había sido humillada. Había sido derrotada.

Alguien más tuvo que intervenir y salvarla.

Su Diosa.

Scathach, quien la convirtió en quien era y por la cual se había ganado su reputación.

A pesar de las explicaciones de Scathach, la pelirroja seguía con su actitud.

No importaba que Kulan Gath le haya derrotado con ayuda extra.

Su orgullo estaba herido.

Como mujer.

Como guerrera.

Como defensora de las injusticias de los hombres.

Ahora no le quedaba otra que empezar de nuevo.

Scathach le informó que ya habían pasado cinco años desde la derrota frente al hechicero.

Kulan Gath gobernaba con mano de hierro.

Pocos guerreros sobrevivieron a su nuevo poder.

Muchos decidieron servirle antes que perecer.

Una de las grandes distinciones era el ejecutar a todas las pelirrojas.

Gath no quería a otra Sonja.

Sin embargo, no sabía que la verdadera y única Sonja.

La auténtica diablesa había regresado.

Tarde pero presa de furia y deseo de acabar con el enemigo.

No tenía tiempo para descansar.

Solo tenía una misión.

Su deber era acabar con Kulan Gath, su reino del terror y luego volver a su vida de antes.

Había perdido hace cinco años por la intervención de alguien más.

Pero ahora sería distinto.

Su Diosa se lo había jurado y ella cumpliría con su parte.

La pelirroja partió rumbo al pueblo más cercano a la capital de Kulan Gath.

Pronto se hablaría de su regreso.

El de ella.

Red Sonja.

* * *

**XXXXX**

'_Acto Tercero_'

_14/06/2014_

**XXXXX**

* * *

**En la Arena del Castillo de Kulan Gath.**

**Edad Hyborean.**

**Red Sonja VS Kulan Gath.**

**R**ed Sonja estaba decepcionada. Se suponía que resultaría el mayor desafío de su vida.

Los guerreros de Kulan Gath eran patéticos.

Kulan Gath era patético.

Al parecer, una vez removida la ayuda externa de ese viejo asesino, gracias a su Diosa, ya no era nada.

La sangre brotaba por todos lados.

Ambos enemigos estaban frente a frente.

Ella, apenas herida y con mirada de furia.

El hechicero yacía derrotado.

Su fin se aproximaba.

Ella cumplió con su palabra.

Cinco años después, estaba de regreso y cortando cabezas de enemigos.

No dijo más nada.

La guerrera pelirroja enmudeció a todos mientras mataba al tirano.

Luego simplemente se marchó.

Hacia otros rumbos.

Tal vez nuevas aventuras les esperarían.

* * *

**XXXXX**

**FIN**

**XXXXX**

* * *

**Bueno, esto fue todo por ahora.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo fanfic y/o actualización.**

**Suerte a todos, ahora mismo me voy a prender la tele para ver el mundial.**

**Saludos.**

* * *

.


End file.
